


7/11 Slurpees on a Full Moon

by achaoticwizard



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Falling In Love, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Supernatural Elements, Werewolf Shiro (Voltron), and shiros a werewolf how nice, keith is an overnight cashier
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 13:23:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 20,344
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20930924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/achaoticwizard/pseuds/achaoticwizard
Summary: No one ever really wants to work the third shift at 7/11. No one ever really wants to work at 7/11. However, Keith was the lucky one to work it. And for the last two years a very hairy and beautiful man named Shiro would stop in just after the sunrise after a full moon. And quite literally demolish the snack aisle. Kinda hot if you asked Keith.





	7/11 Slurpees on a Full Moon

No one ever really wants to work the third shift at 7/11. No one ever really wants to work at 7/11. Keith only took it because he always seemed to prefer being up at night, feeling much more active than he did during the day. His brain seemed to be on the opposite schedule of most people. 

The overnight shifts at 7/11 were pretty dull anyway. The only people that ever came in were the drunks, the high, or the college insomniac s . They were pretty close to a college campus after all. Hell,  most of his roommates  went to that very college. Pidge , one of his roommates and best friends,  was also one of his college insomniac customers he always saw scrambling around at three am with bags under their eyes so big they should be designer. It wasn’t a bad gig and he got to work by himself all the time. Restocking, cleaning, listening to music from his phone in really dull moments.

Oh, and the fact that a particularly large, hairy,  _ very _ attractive buff man always came just after sunrise, just before Keith finished his shift once a month. Sweaty, practically panting and consuming large quantities of food. Keith had started to cook some 7/11 pizzas and taquitos for the man after this became a solid two - year routine. About 24 times he had seen this man since he had started working at 7/11, give or take some. He came in roughly around the same time each time. And always after a full moon.

Hunk called the mystery man a vampire and Keith informed him,  albeit a bit gruffly that he was mixing up his mythical creatures. 

Keith didn’t know literally anything about this mysterious full moon man. He knew he was beautiful, loved spicy Doritos and blue raspberry  Slurpees with a bit of the lemonade  flavor . Keith never though much of their  Slurpees , but he did end up making the same concoction he made once and found... it didn’t taste all that horrible. In fact, it was pretty enjoyable. Keith wasn’t so sure about the spicy nacho Doritos as he wasn't the biggest fan of Doritos to begin with. Now, his other roommate, Lance could eat three bags in a span of an hour. It honestly amazed him and quite frankly? Disgusted him.

Keith had been doing this for a while now. Hell, he was so excited to see this beautiful looking man once a month he ended up  getting his schedule changed to  accommodate sunrise on full moon nights . His own manager even asked him if he was a vampire at some point, desperate to avoid the sun. Keith mentioned it offhandedly to Pidge once and they never let him live that down. Keith was pretty sure his name in their phone was still Dracula. Whatever. He didn’t have an insatiable hunger for blood, but he did have an insatiable hunger for Chinese takeout. And Wendy’s... for some reason.

Really, he shouldn’t be cooking this food this early, but he never made a lot. Just one pizza. And a couple of those filled Doritos bites crap that Keith positively hated the smell of. And taquitos. And a couple other things sometimes. The man always bought it all anyway. Keith wondered if he had roommates or something that helped him eat all this food. He also wondered how he always had the money for this. He was pretty enough to be a porn star, Keith had thought once. It wouldn’t surprise him if he was and Keith sort of hoped he was. And he  sort of hoped he might happen to stumbled upon it at some point in some of those lonely days  at home alone.

Keith was on a weird schedule and didn’t always match up with his roommates. They were all technically renting the house together, but rented out from the same landlord who originally just offered up rooms for them. He just let them take over the house together and it had been that way for nearly two years now. It was a guy doing it for student housing and three out of four of them attended the university. Keith was a college  drop out , but he did mean to get back into online classes. You know, eventually.

He liked his weird schedule. Keith worked all night while most of his roommates slept. When he got home from work, some were heading out to class already, sleeping a little longer, or at work. Lance was also  almost a drop out—he just went from full time student to part time and is taking his time with finishing school.  Aka taking two online classes.  Pidge and Hunk just finished their final year for their bachelor’s. It was possible they would be moving out soon for work, but Keith didn’t think they’d go through with it. They were sort of like a family at this point. He saw his friends when he could, but Wednesday nights? Everyone had a day off on Wednesdays and it was their night to enjoy each other.

Keith had a great routine. Friends on Wednesdays and the beautiful man he was sure ensnared his heart in those big hairy arms of his on full moons. And he wouldn’t change it for the world.

**June** – Sunrise at 5:3 9 am

He  arrived not long after sunrise, as usual. The ding from the door had Keith’s head snapping up from some asinine YouTube video he had on. It had been really dead the last couple of hours and Keith  somehow found himself stuck in the doll repainting world of YouTube. It was not a hobby that interested him and yet he just couldn’t turn the video off. 

There he was, looking stunning as usual. Whoever invented black basketball shorts should honestly get a raise. Keith would have never found them attractive on anyone else except this man. And that baggy grey tee shirt? Exposing  his hairy chest and arms, a faint layer of shining sweat on his skin. Keith was usually not one for body hair, but his was tasteful, not too hairy and very fitting for him. Keith sucked in his cheeks, trying to avert his gaze so he wouldn’t catch him staring.

“Morning Keith!” he said in that cheery tone of his.  It wasn’t even six am how is any human that peppy? Keith looked back at him, absolutely blinded by that dazzling smile of his. His smile was as bright as the sun, radiating and filling the room with light. Keith’s heart hammered heavily in his chest and he tried not to breathe, afraid he might pant or something equally as embarrassing.

“M-Morning. How’ve you been? Keith choked out. What was that cologne he was wearing? It was overpowering, completely blocking out the smell of 7/11’s naturally stale food and burning his nose. But, god, did it burn in the best way possible. It was a heavy pine scent with the slightest hint of smoke. It was rugged, very manly and had Keith hooked on it. What he’d give to have  a shirt of his to snuggle with when he tried sleeping in the day. His scent was so comforting.

“Ah, same old. Same old.  Whatcha got for me today?” he asked, walking towards the small little chip rack in front of Keith’s register with his hands behind his back. Oh? Keith was so distracted by his body that it took him a moment to realize he got a haircut. His hair was still all black, but now he sported a fresh  undercut . Probably to stay cool in the summer months. Keith decided it was a fantastic look on him, especially when he slicked it back with his hand like he did.

“You got a haircut?  S’nice ,” Keith complimented with a short nod. He looked up at him, his hand barely touching his hair. There was that perfect smile of his that  continuously took Keith’s breath away. His cheeks were the gentlest of pinks and Keith could feel himself start to sweat.

“Yeah! Did  it last week. Summer, you know?” he said, rubbing the back of his neck.

“Right, yeah. Oh, I got a cheese pizza for you, uh, man,” Keith said, gesturing to the stale pizza that sat in the warmer.

“Solid. I’ll be taking that.  Lemme grab the rest of my stuff,” he said, giving Keith the OK sign as he made his way through the store. Keith watched him, resting his cheek on his hand. He’s been pining after this monthly regular for nearly two years now and never even had the courage to ask him his name. Keith was sure he must have said it at some point, but he was far too distracted. This man never wore clothes that covered his body, even in the cold months. Shorts and some sort of loose tank top or tee shirt. Did he even own pants or a jacket? Not that Keith was  complaining .

“Hey,  Keith! Looks like someone spilled some soda or something over here! Floor’s all sticky!” he shouted out from the chip and soda aisle. Keith perked up at the sound of his voice, just being lost in a daydream.

“This is 7/11. The floor’s always sticky,” Keith snorted. Hey, he cleaned! But no matter what he did it was like he could never remove that sticky layer.

“You make a fair point. Ooh, two for five on Doritos? You guys know the way to a man’s heart,” he said, with a gentle moan towards the end. Keith felt his entire face heat up at that, all the way to the tips of his ears. God, what it would be like to hear  _ real  _ moans from him.

He brought up two of the large bags of spicy Doritos and set them on the counter. He hummed as he continued to wander the front of the store. Keith gulped and he worried it was too loud for a moment until he was drowned out by the sound of his growling stomach. 

“Ooh, might have to make it a quick trip today.  Preeeetty hungry,” he said, resting his hand on his stomach with a wink. Was that a flirtatious wink? God, Keith wished more than anything he was  flirting with him. He made his way over to the  Slurpees and Keith watched as he grabbed the biggest Slurpee cup. As per usual. Blue raspberry and lemonade. As per usual.

He was quick to fill up his cup, just falling into routine. Keith watched him pop the long red straw into it as he turned around to face him. His lips wrapped around the straw in such a perfect, delicate way and Keith’s traitorous mind gave him mental images he wasn’t prepared for. Keith  silently yelled at himself, praying the thoughts would go away.

“Man, this is always the best after nights like these,” he groaned. He literally downed half of the Slurpee in one  continuous gulp. Keith had to admit he was thoroughly impressed. He gave him that beautiful smile, lips tinted blue.

“Can’t say I can relate. Working here has given me such an aversion to half the shit we sell,” smirked Keith. Now was the time to ring up his stuff. He threw on a couple of odd candy bars and snacks onto his register as he rang it up. Keith made sure to key in the full cheese pizza for him. He punched in his phone number, presumably for his 7/11 rewards. 

“This should be my seventh Slurpee. I think,” he said, his tone gently raising at the end.

“ Yuuuup . It took it off for you. Man, you really like 7/11,” said Keith, rolling his eyes.

“ Mmm , not really. It’s close  by, I guess? And open this early slash  late, I guess. Plus, the cashier is my favorite. He’s pretty cute and nice to talk to,” he said, playfulness inflicting his voice. That certainly caught Keith’s attention. He froze for a moment, the door to the pizza just half open. Was he red in the face? He was positive he was red in the face.

“Oh yeah?”

“Yeah, I love the second shift guy. Super polite, you know? Always ready to help,” he smirked. This was flirting. This was  _ definitely _ flirting. Maybe? Unless he was genuinely talking about James who usually worked second shift here. Keith wasn’t his biggest fan. Cocky, stuck up, but attractive. Meh.

“Ah.”

“I’m joking, Keith. I really only come to this specific 7/11 at this time.  _ Sometimes _ I’ll come during the day. Like, actual day. But this time with you is my prime time.”

_ Ah _ .

“Plus, the 7/11 pizzas satisfy my disgusting greasy food craving,” he laughed. Keith could fall in love with that laugh. It was the sound that played when you beat your favorite video game. That beautiful music at the credits you fall in love with. He adored this man’s laugh, desperate to hear more of it.

“You know, I know this great Chinese place. That  satisfies my greasy food craving. And tastes better than 7/11 pizza.”

“You know you should upsell... not  down sell .”

“It’s 7/11.”

“Fair point.”

He was smirking at Keith and Keith could hear his heart hammering loudly in his chest . How was it even legal for a man to be this beautiful before six in the morning at 7/11? Keith licked his lip  subconsciously , not realizing how hard he was staring at the man.

“ So, if you know such a  _ great _ Chinese place... you should text me the number...?” he asked, leaning against the counter as he sipped his Slurpee, waiting for his card to process.

“But I don’t have your number. How would I be able to text you?” Keith stated bluntly, very confused for a moment.

“You know what, Keith. You’re right! How foolish of me. Here, got a pen?” he said with the lightest laugh.  It was as light as the first snowfall, decorating all the bare trees. It was sunlight peeking through the tiny slit in the curtains in the morning. Keith adored it entirely. He almost didn’t hear him ask for a pen he was so lost in the sound. 

It was a red pen that he had found peeking out from the side of his register. Keith handed it to the man and he set the Slurpee down. Condensation rolled off of the nearly empty large Slurpee. God, that was so intimidatingly hot that he could chug nearly that entire thing so quickly. Keith had absolutely zero clue why it was hot, but that man could make anything hot.

“Give me your arm,” he said, extending his own hairier one. Keith didn’t have a chance to react before he yanked his arm forward to have  access to his inner arm. He scribbled away on his pale skin and Keith could feel his cheeks warm up to near Hell fire levels of hot. He yanked his wrist hard and Keith was undeniably turned on.

He pulled away after that, leaving Keith absolutely dumbfounded. All Keith could do was stare at his arm wordlessly as he scooped up the rest of his things and left with a little goodbye. Keith just stared at the words and numbers he scrawled into his skin, blinking a few times as his brain tried to play catch up.

He  dotted his I with a star. That was singlehandedly the cutest thing Keith had ever seen in his entire life. But now, after two years, he finally had a name for this mystery full moon man.

_ Shiro _ .

**July** – Sunrise at 6:01am

Keith was scheduled until seven in the morning. Sunrise was at six, so he wanted to make sure  his  shift  gave he and Shiro ample time together. Keith didn’t really text Shiro in the month since he got his number, save texting him the name of the Chinese takeout place he enjoyed. Keith just wasn’t exactly sure how to talk to people through text as he much preferred face to face communication. He couldn’t get a good read of people through text, couldn’t pick up on cues.

But it seemed Shiro was running late this month. It was nearing six twenty and he still hasn’t come through the door. Keith puffed out his cheeks, trying not to dwell too much on it. Surely Shiro wouldn’t miss this. Every sunrise after the full moon he showed up. Keith didn’t think Shiro missed a single one. 

He drummed his fingers on his register, huffing out a heavy sigh. Keith just stared at the time at his phone,  hiding beside the register. But when he heard the ding of the door, his head immediately snapped up. He knew his face lit up, he could feel the tightness of his cheeks.  So, it was certainly disappointing to see that it was just some random customer.

Where was Shiro?

* * *

“ _ Keith? _ ”

It was a voice so familiar it was able to snap him out of his little trance. At some point between cashing out that random customer who was certainly not Shiro and now he had zoned completely out. Keith rest his cheek on his hand, just staring at the chip display across from him.

But it was a familiar voice that snapped him out of it, but not the familiar voice he was hoping for. A face full of freckles and short blonde hair greeted him. Her voice was obviously way too light and  feminine to be Shiro’s. It was disheartening. This was his seven in the morning relief.

Shiro never came.

“Sorry,  Leifsdottir . Spacing out today,” grumbled Keith. He rubbed at his tired eyes, feeling the true weight of them. Keith knew when his head hit his pillow he would be lights out. 

“No worries. I’m clocked in, so if you want to head out...?” she said, giving him a small smile. Keith didn’t have the energy to smile back, but he gave her a small nod before heading towards the backroom. Clocked out, headphones in hand, Keith left 7/11, feeling absolutely bummed out.

In the two years Keith had actively been waiting up for Shiro, he had never missed a single full moon. He was pretty positive of that! Keith wouldn’t say his heart was hurting... but his heart was absolutely hurting. Just last month he learned this man’s name! Got his number!

Wait— _ that's right _ . He had Shiro’s number! If he was so worried, he could just text him. Keith nodded to himself, pleased with that idea. He opened up his messages to Shiro, pausing on the sidewalk. His thumbs hovered over the keyboard as he sighed, unsure of what to say. It’s not like they were close friends after all.  _ Hey Shiro, it’s me. Keith. The 7/11 cashier who can’t keep his eyes off you. Anyway, you didn’t show up for your monthly 7/11 rendezvous with me. Got too many spicy Doritos left over. HA! That was supposed to be a funny joke. Whatever. Uh, you good man? _

Yeah, something told Keith that message would cause some issues for Future Keith should he ever want to sleep with Shiro. And dear god did he want to sleep with that beef cake more than anything. He groaned to himself as he deleted that message. With a shake of his head, phone back in his pocket, he made his way back home as the sun hung above his head. 

“ Yo , Dracula! How did it go with your sexy werewolf boyfriend? Ask him out yet?” Pidge asked from the sofa as Keith walked inside the house. He grumbled under his breath, kicking off his shoes and hanging up his keys. Pidge was cross legged on the sofa, laptop on their lap. One ear bud held in their hand as they gave Keith a cocky grin.

“He didn’t show,” sighed Keith as he quite literally fell into the spot next to them. He slid down, chin resting on his chest as he pouted. Pidge closed their laptop momentarily to stare their roommate down. They looked down at him, their head on their folded hands.

“What do you mean he didn’t show? Are you telling me he  _ isn’t _ a werewolf?” they gasped dramatically. Keith looked over at them with his eyes only, raising a thick black brow up at them. Pidge was smirking cockily at him. Of course, they didn’t actually believe he was a real werewolf! Well, Lance was a little convinced, but everyone else was logical.

“Shut it. Nah, he just... didn’t show up. Which is weird because he’s never missed a full moon in two years?” shrugged Keith. He toyed with his name  tag, cheeks puffed out. He was a little disappointed he didn’t get to see him after all.

“Oh really? Maybe you should, oh I don’t know, text him? Instead of relying on the full moon to see him? He probably was asleep dude. Or maybe he went to a different 7/11,” Pidge said.

“The dude is always  _ wide _ awake when he comes. And for your information he told me he comes to  _ my _ 7/11 because  _ I _ work there. He goes for  _ me _ ,” Keith huffed. Pidge dragged their hands down their face,  peeking at him between their fingers. 

“You’re a nightmare by the way,” they scoffed.  Keith winked at them, lunging at them to kiss their cheek. Pidge groaned and wiped the kiss off their cheek, still smiling.

“I’m a nightmare dressed like a day dream or some other Taylor Swift lyric Lance would know,” laughed Keith, stretching out his limbs. He rocked back and forth for a moment before he sprung up on the balls of his feet. Keith groaned, his joints cracking as he moved. 

“Baby need to go to bed? Ugh, so should this baby. But anyway. Keith, you should text him. See if he’s okay. But like, try  _ not _ to be socially weird about it? A difficult thing for you, I know,” teased Pidge.

“Baby needs to go to bed and for once I’m baby. I... guess you’re right. I can shoot him a text?” Keith shrugged, pulling his phone back out.

“See? Just a little nudge. Maybe spark some real conversation between the two of you for once. Instead of once a month maybe you guys can make it to once a week! Maybe even more!” gasped Pidge. Keith rolled his eyes at them, firing off a quick  _ are you good? _ text to Shiro. If he replied, cool. If not, still cool. Hopefully he’d see him in a month.

“Get some rest loser. I love you. I’ll see you in like six or so hours. Then it’s back to  job applications! Woohoo!” sighed Pidge, taking off their glasses to rub at their eyes. 

“Right. Yeah. Since you and Hunk want to leave us,” scoffed Keith, shaking his head.

“Wait--Hunk didn’t tell you? He found a job here! He’s staying! I, however, may not. Let’s see where the adult career path leads me,” they said, tossing their hands into the air. Keith was absolutely elated to hear that one of his roommates would still be living with him and Lance at least. He mumbled another good night as he watched  Pidge tug on their hair. It had grown a little long now, just brushing above their shoulders.

_ “Wow.  _ I need a haircut,” was the last thing he heard from Pidge before going to his room and absolutely passing out for a solid ten hours.

**August** — Sunrise at 6:21am

It had been about two months since Keith has seen Shiro now. Needless to say, Shiro never texted him back either. Maybe he wasn’t as interested in him as he led Keith on to believe. Needless to say, Keith was prepared for Shiro to arrive in case he did. Sunrise began and Shiro’s pizza was hot and ready to go. Keith was mopping up a Slurpee spill, just waiting for the ding of the door. Would he even show? Did he even care about Keith? Was he  _ okay _ ? He just... never text Keith back and it left him overthinking, of course.

_ Ding! _

As if on cue.

Keith’s head immediately snapped up, grinning from ear to ear. Only for his stomach to completely drop to his feet when he saw Shiro. His right arm was completely wrapped up in some sort of bandage, a bit of red staining occasionally on it. He looked pale, even more pale than usual. His eyes were sunken, dark circles forming under his eyes. Across his nose were three jagged marks. They looked like freshly healed gashes, probably from some sort of animal. And his hair... that front tuft that was normally black... was  _ white _ . Needless to say, Shiro looked like  _ shit _ .

“H-Hey! Keith! Buddy, long time no see, huh?” he choked out, his voice a little weak. It seriously looked as if the big guy was going to fall over at any moment. Keith chucked the mop down, the handle clattering to the floor. He ran over to Shiro, grabbing his upper arms in his hands. Shiro winced out in pain when he did that, yanking his right shoulder away from Keith.

“H-Holy shit! Shiro, are you okay? You... look like hell,” Keith gasped. He really couldn’t handle a customer passing out on him. That was... so much paper work to do. Not to mention dealing with ambulances  _ sucked _ .

“Aw, thanks. You look cute yourself,” smirked Shiro, still wincing. Keith furrowed his eyebrows together, full of worry. What the hell happened to him?

“Shiro--what happened to you? Did someone hurt you? Do you want me to call the cops? This scar—dear god,” Keith said, helping him walk over to the counter so he could lean against it. He seemed so weak, nothing like the Shiro he saw in June.

“Hm? What? No, no cops. No ambulance. Don’t call 911 is what I’m getting at. I’m fine. I got into a fight with a...  _ dog _ last July. Still healing up from it, I guess? Just  feelin ’ like shit. It’s fine. I’m fine!” he grinned softly. Keith could see the exhaustion in his eyes. And it was just now dawning on him that he had never seen Shiro this up close before. He’s... also never touched him before. Keith really shouldn’t have been thinking about how that was making him feel given the circumstance, but  _ wow _ .

“A dog fucked you up this bad? Shiro you look like you’re  gonna pass out any second! Hey, I get off in less than a half hour. I can—call my roommate. He can pick us up. I can have him take you home, okay?” Keith asked, his eyes scanning his face. God, those scars looked gnarly. It was a miracle they weren’t infected.

“No, it’s okay! I’m okay. Hey, are there two of you right now?” Shiro asked, his head wobbling side to side a little.

“I’m calling you an ambulance,” Keith said, reaching for his phone. And with that, as if a new spirit possessed Shiro’s body, Keith was grabbed sharply by Shiro. Sharp nails dug into his upper arm, strong, tight, unmoving. Keith was frozen in fear as a darkness plagued Shiro’s once sparkling eyes. Keith wasn’t exactly sure, but he thought he heard a growl rise deep in Shiro’s chest.

“I said  _ no _ ,” Shiro said lowly, throatily. And Keith was quaking in his boots with this new Shiro. But he was gone as quick as he came, the exhausted and sickly Shiro taking over. He kind of collapsed onto Keith, only semi able to hold himself up. Keith was quick though, holding onto him, and really feeling how heavy this man was.

“Then I’m calling my roommate, Shiro. If you won’t let me get you to a doctor—then I’ll bring the doctor to you,” Keith said, sighing heavily.

“Wow--haven’t gone on our first date and you’re already taking me home? I must be the luckiest man in the universe,” laughed Shiro weakly. Holy shit Keith couldn’t believe he could make his heart soar like that. Keith’s cheeks heated up, at least relieved that Shiro had absolutely been flirting with him. Sure, he’s seemed a little flirty before in their many meetings. But—this was outright mentioning a date! And now  _ really _ wasn’t the time to be thinking about a date!

“I’m bringing that up later when you’re coherent. Meanwhile, Shiro, you need to get off me. You’re like, insanely heavy,” smirked Keith, nudging him.

“Oh! Sorry!” Shiro said, pulling off him a little bit. Keith watched him grip the counter tightly in his hands, grinning at Keith. He stared at Shiro for a bit, making sure he wouldn’t fall over on him while he called his roommate. Thankfully Hunk was an early riser  _ and _ the one with the working car. Lance’s was in the shop still and Pidge and Keith didn’t drive. 

“Hunk! Hey! I have... an emergency. Would you maybe consider coming to work and taking me home? My relief shows up at 7am. Y-Yeah. Yeah. I’ll explain when you get here. Okay. Awesome. Thank you so much man. I owe you dude,” Keith said, sighing with relief when Hunk agreed to come pick him up. He shoved his phone back in his pocket. It was almost six  forty-five in the morning. Ina usually comes ten minutes to seven so he would be out of there with Shiro in just a matter of moments.

_ Holy shit he was taking Shiro to his house _ .

* * *

Sunlight poured in through his window. Now that the sun was moving, the light landed right on his eyes. Keith got absolutely no sleep in his computer chair, but at least it seemed like Shiro was soundly sleeping. When Hunk had arrived, he was shocked to see a strange man leave 7/11 with Keith, leaning on him like that. Shiro pretty much passed out from exhaustion when he hit  Hunk’s back seat.

Keith was able to fill Hunk in quickly. All of his roommates knew of the man that Keith saw on full moons. Keith just had to say it was him and Hunk was just excited to properly meet the elusive man. Keith explained to him that he was worried about him and Shiro wouldn’t let him call him an ambulance. And Hunk judged him immensely for trying to take him home like some romantic comedy movie.

Needless to  say , the pair managed to bring him inside and into Keith’s room. Hunk helped Keith lay him in his bed. They even were able to change his dressings on his arm. Those looked a lot fresher. Those...  _ bite marks _ . Shiro did say he was attacked by a dog a month ago, but these were still bleeding. Granted, not a lot and they didn’t seem too deep. Shiro was out cold for all of that though. Keith was able to go back to work in the few hours that Shiro slept to grab a few of the snacks that Shiro liked. In case he was as hungry as he usually was for when he woke up.

Shiro was bandaged up, well rested, and safe. For now.

Keith rubbed the sleep from his eyes as he glanced at his bed. Shiro’s sleeping form was... oddly beautiful. His shirt was lifted up in the slightest from his stomach, exposing  _ dark,  _ thicker hair leading down below the waistband of his basketball shorts. For as baggy as the shirt was around his stomach and hips, it seemed much more form fitting around his pythons of arms and his chest. The shirt dived down into a deep V cut, showing a bit of chest hair. Usually Keith never really found men with chest hair all that hot, but Shiro was certainly an exception.

“ Mrrrumph ?” Shiro practically  _ chirpped _ as he stirred. His hand moved to his eyes, rubbing them as he slowly sat up in the bed. He yawned, his eyes fluttering open slowly. It took Shiro a moment to realize, but as he took a deep inhale, his eyes were wide and alert. Keith nearly jumped back as Shiro did.

“ Wh -What? Keith?! My  _ cashier _ ? What am I doing here?! Where am I?” Shiro asked, glancing around the room. Crumbled band posters of some 80s bands Keith  was super into littered the walls. Crummy,  half finished art filled the empty spots. In the back of his room was his desk with all of his art supplies, digital and traditional. Keith’s room was cluttered, but not messy. And clearly not anywhere Shiro had been before.

“Shiro! Hey! Uh, you’re safe.  You’re um, in my room,” Keith said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Shiro looked at Keith, wide eyed and then down at the bed and then back at Keith.

“Did we...?” Shiro asked, clearly implying he wanted to know if they had sex.

“What?! No! You, um, almost died. At 7/11. Which is like, the shittiest place to die if you ask me,” Keith said, cheeks a bright red. Shiro’s thick dark brows furrowed together as he tried to remember this morning.

“What time is it?” Shiro asked.

“Uh, like one in the afternoon?” Keith replied, checking his phone.

Shiro dragged his hands down his face, wincing as he felt the sting of his arm. He looked at his arm, puzzled. He then looked back at Keith, eyebrow raised.

“You changed my bandage?”

“Well, my roommate did. Shiro, these bites were fresh. Did that dog attack you again?”

“Uhhh. Yeah. Yeah, it did.”

“And you aren’t telling the police because?”

“Because.”

Keith waited for him to continue, only to roll his eyes when Shiro tried ending that part of the conversation. He crossed his arms over his chest, glaring at him, wanting answers.

“Do you allow all strangers into your room or am I special?”

“You consider yourself a stranger?”

“I’ve only seen you 25 times in person for a total of maybe twenty minutes each time. You didn’t know my name until June.”

“Hey! I still considered you a friend! Plus, today counts as 26!”

Shiro couldn’t help but laugh and shake his head at Keith. Keith’s heart swelled in his chest, his mind going wild hearing his laugh. He was... so perfect. How was it any kinds of fair?

“You know—this was not how I was expecting to get into your room,” Shiro noted with a wink. This sort of caught Keith off guard, his cheeks going a bright red again.

“Oh yeah?” he managed to choke out from shock.

“Keith, I’ve been flirting with you for two years. I gave you my phone number. Which, by the way, you never texted me the Chinese place!” Shiro noted. Keith cocked his head to the side, confused. He had texted him a couple of times and Shiro just never replied.

“I did though? You never texted me back.  So I kind of assumed you weren’t into me,” Keith shrugged. 

“Let me see your phone,” Shiro sighed, holding out his left arm. Keith handed his phone over after opening up Shiro’s contact. Without thinking.

“Werewolf Man? With a heart?” Shiro asked, looking up at Keith before he burst out laughing. Keith went even more red than before, as if that was possible. He forgot that Pidge had put that as Shiro’s contact name when they were drinking one night and discussing theories about Shiro.

“Y-Yeah. I mean—I  _ do _ only see you after the sunrise after the full moon,” shrugged Keith, trying to defend it. Shiro shook his head and looked back at  Keith’s phone still laughing.

“Oh. You... put in the wrong number.  So you’ve been texting some rando,” laughed Shiro again. Way to fucking go Keith. He quite literally hit himself in the forehead, calling himself an idiot.

“Fixed. Now you can text me. And I can properly plan our first date with you.”

“Oh? You just assume I’m going on a date with you?”

“I  gotta pay you back for being my nurse somehow, don’t I?”

Keith grinned, biting on his bottom lip and looking away from Shiro as he took his phone back. Wow—Keith really needed to get better at reading when someone is flirting or not. Two years of attempted flirting and just now did Keith understand.

Shiro then began to stand up, shoving the covers off his legs. He was wobbling as he stood, Keith immediately rushing to his aid. He still didn’t know what was going on with him this morning and now he was just so worried about him.

“Shiro! Please, sit back down. You aren’t well,” Keith urged, trying to get him to sit back down.

“No, I’m fine now. Listen, I don’t want to overstay my welcome. I was—drunk this morning. You know, trying to numb the pain of another dog attack. I’m sober now. And starving.  So I’m going to go home and stuff my face before I get more sleep in before work,” Shiro said, smiling softly at Keith.

“I, uh, actually picked up food for you. Some of your usual stuff. I figured some comfort stuff might be nice for when you got up,” Keith said, shoving his thumb over his shoulder. This... actually seemed to catch Shiro off guard. 

“You did? That’s really nice Keith. Thank you. But I really should get going. Hey, try them for me. See what I like. Then next time I die in your store I’ll try your snacks,” winked Shiro. He then scooted past Keith, leaving him dumbfounded as Pidge watched Shiro leave before they entered his room.

“Who was that? Booty call?” they asked, sitting on his bed with the bag of spicy  Doritos he bought for Shiro. Keith looked at his doorway, listening to their front door shut loudly. 

“My werewolf.”

**September** — Sunrise at 6:54am

Shiro and Keith have yet to go on their first date, which kind of sucked for Keith. However, now that he had the correct phone number—the two haven’t stopped talking. What really helped was the fact that Shiro was also an overnighter. He worked as a security guard at a twenty-four-hour grocery store. So, their schedules lined up perfectly. Which Keith only thought added to Lance’s whole,  _ you two are destiny _ bullshit.

His schedule had been adjusted accordingly for sunrise this time around, eager for Shiro to show up. Maybe then he could ask him about that date again. Keith was idly twirling a pen, waiting for Shiro to come in through that door. And then the bell dinged and laughter filled the small store. Two laughs.

Keith looked over at the door, standing straight up when he saw that small tuft of white. What he wasn’t expecting was the man that came with him. Thick locks, dark skin, and a smirk that had Keith’s heart stopping for a moment.

“Wow--you know what Kinkade? You’re so right,” laughed Shiro, wiping away a fake tear from his face. This... was new. Shiro never came with anyone else. It was always him. Why the hell was there someone else there? And why did Keith want to kick that hot smirk right off his face?

“Oh? Shiro is this—him? Wow—yeah.  No I get it,” the man named Kinkade said. Keith watched him take a whiff of the air, curious as to why the hell anyone would want to smell a 7/11. And what the hell did he mean?

“Keith! Ah it is  _ so _ good to see you. Kinkade, this is Keith. Keith, Kinkade. He’s a friend of mine, Keith,” Shiro grinned, motioning between the two of them. Kinkade gave Keith a little salute before he spun off to grab food. Shiro, however, paused at the counter, leaning on his elbows and grinning up at Keith.

“I’ve missed your face,” Shiro said, that flirtatious tone back. His scars seemed to be healing up which was good. The bandage was no longer on his arm, but he did have  bite mark scars. It pained Keith to see those, but he was glad he wasn’t in pain anymore.

“See, I tried making plans to see you.  _ You _ were the one who kept turning them down.  So what’s this—Kinkade get to see you outside of the full moon? Why is he special?” smirked Keith, crossing his arms over his chest while he watched Kinkade. Jealousy was definitely plain on his face. Hey, Keith’s been attracted to this man for two years now and he’s only just now getting anywhere!

“Aw, you’re even cuter when you’re jealous. Listen, I genuinely have been having a rough month. But things are okay again. And I do want to take you on that date,” winked Shiro, leaning closer to Keith. Keith rolled his eyes, smirking as he leaned on his own elbows to get on  Shiro’s level.

“Prove it.”

“Not in front of me you don’t,” Kinkade snickered, setting down a handful of snacks on the counter. How in the hell did he move that fast?! Keith was positive he was still in the first aisle just a second ago. Shiro chuckled and stood straight up again.

“Keith, got my pizza ready?” Shiro asked, eyebrows waggling.

“’ Nother five minutes or so. You can pay for everything now though. Extra large Slurpee?” Keith said, already ringing up their order.

“Make it two. I’m covering Kinkade today,” Shiro said, giving the other man a high five. Yeah, Keith’s jealousy was soaring. Which was wild considering they haven’t even been on a date yet.

“Ooh. Big spender. Excited to see what you do for our date that you said you’ve been planning,” said Keith a little monotonously. Shiro gave him a wink while he watched Kinkade make their  Slurpees . Shiro slipped his card into the reader and Keith could only stare at him. God, he was so insanely pretty. It was amazing how much better he looked now too. The color was back in his face, his wounds healing.

“So, I never got to ask—what’s up with the white? Wanting to mix things up? Or are you already going white old man?” Keith asked, pointing to Shiro’s hair with a light laugh. Shiro and Kinkade didn’t laugh. Instead, they exchanged a glance between each other before giving Keith forced smiles.

“Ha.  Suuure . Call the man only four years older than  you old man. Nah, just wanted to mix things up I guess,” smirked Shiro. Keith rolled his eyes again as the pizza dinged, letting him know it was done. Keith was quick to box up the literal steaming pile of shit for Shiro. For as much crap as he was eating, how did Shiro have a body like  _ that _ ?

“Here we go boys. Enjoy. Don’t barf,” Keith smirked, handing Kinkade the box of pizza as Shiro scooped bags into his hands and on his arms.

“Shiro, meet you at the car. Make it quick,” Kinkade said, nudging his head towards the door. He backed out with a goodbye nod to Keith and then it was just the two of them again. Shiro turned his attention back to Keith, smiling.

“I’ve got to get going. Kinkade’s doing me a favor and taking me home. I’ll talk to you later?” he said sweetly. Keith couldn’t help but sheepishly smile at him.

“You know it, Shiro. I’m out at seven thirty. Text me when you’re home?”

And then there were lips on his cheek. And Keith thought he was on fire for a moment.

“I will. I’ll see you  _ very _ soon _ .” _

**October**—Sunrise at 7:26am

There was a first date. And then a second. And then a third. There were  feverent kisses traded, longing touches being made. And yet? Keith had yet to sleep with Shiro. Not that he could say he was surprised. It took Shiro two years to give him his number anyway. But Keith was undeniably thirsty over this man. His intoxicating scent, his big strong hands, his velvety voice. He desperately craved to know what it would be like to be embraced that way from him.

So desperately that it had been on his mind all throughout his shift, making it a little uncomfortable to be working. But this morning was one of their few mornings together and Keith wanted to see him so badly. Hell, he wouldn’t even mind him bringing Kinkade along. Which Shiro had done on their second date purely because Kinkade was hoping Keith could convince James, his  coworker , to come with. Keith thought they were joking at first given the fact he... was not the biggest fan of James. But Kinkade’s disappointed face keyed him in.

There went the ding of the door and Keith was eagerly ready to greet Shiro. Like a little puppy dog in love, his metaphorical tail was wagging like crazy. Only for it to be tucked in between his legs when he saw the condition Shiro was in. It was a similar situation as the one he saw him in just a couple months ago. This time, there was a spot above his eyebrow where he was bleeding. His shirt was torn up, nose bleeding and dripping down onto it. 

“Shiro!” Keith gasped, hopping over the counter to go comfort him. Hands were all over him, trying to figure out if he was bleeding anywhere else.

“H-Hey,  _ Key _ , baby,” Shiro coughed out. Keith looked him deeply in the face, noticing his split lip. Jesus Christ did he get jumped or something?! 

“Shiro, you’re bleeding. Fuck, okay. I need to take you somewhere. I need to—to call the cops! Who did this to you? Fuck, if I knew who I’ll rip their fucking throats out. Ok, ok, let me call Hunk. He can take us to the hospital!” Keith said, panicking as he tried to assess his almost boyfriend’s wounds.

“They... waited for me to get out of the woods,” Shiro said softly, not exactly with Keith in that moment. He looked so tired, the poor baby.

“Who? Why were you in the woods? The ones out back? Shiro—please. Let me take you to the hospital. Let’s make a police report if you were jumped,” Keith cooed worriedly, letting one hand stroke the side of his face carefully. His rage was boiling inside of him. What he’d give to take a metal bat to the knees of the people who hurt him like this.

“No! No cops! No hospital,” Shiro growled out again, so much like before. It was so low and deep in the back of his throat it had Keith frozen once more. Shiro was a kind, gentle man so when he spoke like this? He didn’t know how to react.

“Okay, okay. No hospital. No cops. Can I call my roommate to pick us up? Please?” Keith pleaded with him. He felt so helpless in this moment. All he wanted to do was help Shiro and it seemed like Shiro just didn’t want it.

“No. It’s okay. I’m just getting my snacks. And going home,” Shiro said softly, placing his hand on top of Keith’s head before leaning in and kissing his forehead.

“Baby, you’re hurt. Please. Let me take care of you,” Keith whined, removing Shiro’s hand from his head and holding it in his. Calling him baby seemed to do the trick because Shiro’s pupils seemed to expand immensely. Good. Those were... working somewhat alright.

“You... haven’t called me baby before. Shit—ok, ok. I just... didn’t want to drag you into my mess again,” Shiro said sadly, dropping his head down. Keith could hear the slight little lisp he had from his swollen lip. God, this pained him so fucking bad. Keith so desperately wanted to hunt down whoever did this to him.

And that’s when he saw that more of Shiro’s hair was starting to go white.

* * *

Shiro was back in Keith’s bed again. Asleep soundly once more after Hunk and Keith managed to get him cleaned up. Lance and Hunk came to pick the two of them up. Shiro spent the entire  five minute car ride asleep in Keith’s lap, completely crashed. Keith explained what he knew of the situation to the other two. Lance and Hunk  exchanged nervous glances between each other.

And then they confronted Keith when Shiro was taken care of.

“Keith, I understand that you really like him. I  _ know _ . But I’m so worried about your  saftey ! That’s two recent times he’s come to you all fucked up. He does  _ something _ on the full moon. Keith you said he got jumped outside of the forest, right? I hate to break it to you—but he’s clearly involved in some sort of gang activity,” Hunk sighed, running his hand back through his hair.

Pidge was sitting next to Keith, holding his hand tightly while he panicked. Hunk and Lance were pacing back and forth, just spouting words at him. Concerns for his safety. Concerns for the house’s safety. Hunk telling Keith he can’t keep doing that for him if Shiro was involved in a gang. He was trying to get into the medical field after all.

“Hunk, bro, it can’t be gang activity I’m  _ telling you _ . This only happens to him with the full moon, right? Big hairy guy. Strong. Keith, does he have sharp teeth?” Lance asked, hands together, pointing at Keith. Keith paused to think about it, shrugging a little.

“He’s cut my lip before when we’ve kissed. But I’m not saying he has sharp teeth. What, do you think he’s a vampire?” teased Keith.

“Nope.  _ Werewolf _ ,” Lance said, holding up his hands and squinting his eyes suspiciously.

“Keith’s boyfriend is not a werewolf. You’re crazy,” snorted Pidge.

“Not my boyfriend,” Keith interjected. They haven’t exactly made it official yet anyway.

“Not the point.  Oh, come  _ on _ Pidge! You believe in aliens! Big Foot and  Mothman ! Why is a werewolf so farfetched?” Lance said, tossing his hands in the air and pouting.

“Because at least there’s been sightings and some science with those. Yours is all myth,” shrugged  Pidge .

“Oh yeah? How come there’s been more wolf sightings than ever? People reporting giant fuckin’ wolves in their backyard. Traveling as a pack? If you watched the news, you’d know our town is fucking  _ horrified _ . They think these super wolves are going to eat their babies or some crap. They want to hunt them! Werewolves eat hearts. So I’d be careful, Keith,” Lance said.

“Werewolves are a legend. Not real Lance. If you excuse me, I need to check on Shiro. This conversation is done. He is not dangerous. He is not my boyfriend yet. But he  _ is _ staying. And I would hope my best friends would support me and not make dumbass theories about him!” hissed Keith. He leapt off the sofa, storming out of the living room and back into his bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

And to his horror, Shiro was wide awake, scrolling on his phone, arm behind his head. Shiro turned his head when he came in, grinning widely and patting the spot beside him. Oh god these walls were paper thin. He heard quite literally everything they said, huh? 

Keith hung his head in shame and climbed over him to sit beside him. Keith leaned against the wall and Shiro immediately moved to rest his head over Keith’s chest. That’s how it always was when they cuddled now. Shiro liked his head right over  Keith’s heart.

“So... what did you hear?”

“Hunk thinks I’m in a gang. Pidge thinks I’m a normal guy. Lance thinks I’m a werewolf. What do you think?” Shiro asked, lifting his head up to look at Keith.

“Me? I think everyone, but Pidge is crazy,” snorted Keith as he moved to run his fingers through Shiro’s hair like he liked.

“Mm? Really? Well maybe they aren’t so crazy,” snickered Shiro.  _ Oh? _ Maybe Shiro _ was _ in a gang? He was big and  burly; it wouldn’t surprise Keith. 

“What do you mean? Are you in a gang?”

“Hm. Something like  that I guess.”

_ Oh. _

_ “ _ Hey Shiro? How come you prefer laying like this?”

“Because I like hearing your heart beat. It’s calming. I like hearing and knowing you’re alive.”

_ Double oh _ .

The two cuddle like that for a couple hours, in and out of consciousness. Keith absolutely loved holding Shiro, he was like his personal space heater after all. That man ran hotter than hell and now that it was getting colder? He was going to be fantastic to snuggle with.

“You know... I look like shit. It’s no wonder you haven’t asked me to be your boyfriend. I wouldn’t if I looked the way I do right now,” Shiro piped up after hours of silence.

“Shiro, are you serious? You’re literally—like, the hottest man alive,” snorted Keith. This... seemed to stir something in Shiro. Shiro sat up and looked down at Keith. His injuries were pretty apparent now. He had a solid black eye. His lip was split, but not bleeding anymore and bruised. There was a cut across his cheek and down an eyebrow. Someone seriously fucked him up, but not as much as the dog before. Keith let a thumb trace over one of the raged scars the dog left on him. No matter what... Shiro was perfect.

“Really? Even with these ugly scars?”

“Really, really. I’ve always thought you were attractive. In and out.”

Shiro bit his lip, grinning. Keith wasn’t sure, but he thought he saw the faintest blush over his cheeks. Shiro shook his head before looking up, smirking cockily.

“Still not enough for you to ask me to be your boyfriend?”

“And why do  _ I  _ have to be the one to ask? You  broken ?”

“Because I’ve planned all the dates so far. It’s the least you can do,” teased Shiro. Keith rolled his eyes with a laugh.

“You make a compelling argument. Okay, okay. I’ll bite. Shiro—do you maybe  wanna consider being my super ruggedly handsome dog of a boyfriend?” asked Keith, running his fingers through the white on his hair. Shiro laughed, letting out a small howl. A howl that seemed... a little too good mind you. But hey, some people were good at animal impressions. But... it was the grin that caught Keith’s eyes. Maybe it was because Lance brought it up, but Keith took a moment to examine his teeth. And damn were those canines. Sharp. Actually, a lot of the teeth seemed a lot sharper than what Keith thought was normal. But that was probably his imagination.

“Yes, Key. I’ll be your werewolf boyfriend.  Awoo ,” Shiro winked. Keith didn’t say werewolf. But Keith wasn’t going to bring that up. Instead, he let his now boyfriend curl back up on his chest. But now there was this weird feeling sitting in his chest. 

He hummed as he let his fingers run through Shiro’s hair softly. Keith looked down at him, smiling. Wow, finally this man was actually his! They were actually boyfriends now and it was such an amazing feeling! So why was there this anxiety sitting in him to be wary of Shiro? He forced it down deep in the back of his mind and it stayed there for a moment. 

Until he was almost  positive he saw the white of Shiro’s hair start to take over more of his hair right before his eyes. Ha! There’s no way that actually happened!

_ Right? _

**November**—Moonrise at 5:56pm

Keith wasn’t sure why he wasn’t scheduled that night. He was almost positive that when he wrote the schedule, he put himself on. Only to find out earlier that day it was in fact  _ James _ who was working the overnight. Which was weird considering he worked in the middle of the day usually. Either way it was incredibly weird considering the full moon was  _ tonight _ and Keith couldn’t remember the last time he wasn’t working on a full moon. Maybe he should text Shiro? No, wait. Shiro was getting ready for his shift by now. So even though the house will be quiet for a few more hours, he  couldn’t even have his boyfriend over.

“ Keithy Cat! Wake up!” called a voice from behind Keith. He jumped in his seat, his tablet pen launching across the room behind him. Keith spun around on his computer chair, frowning at Pidge who had surprised him and interrupted his thoughts.

“I’m not even asleep,” he grumbled. Pidge bent down and grabbed the tablet pen for him, grinning widely.

“You were literally staring at your computer screen, not drawing for like ten minutes. I watched you. I got bored,” shrugged Pidge. They made themselves comfortable on Keith’s bed, stealing a pillow t o snuggle with.

“And? Maybe I was studying. Art takes time,” huffed Keith, tightening his ponytail.

“That or drooling over the abs you gave Shiro. Is he really that ripped? Gross, don’t tell me. I’m not interested. Anyway—Lance and Hunk are on their way home from work. Hunk finished his last day at his baby job. And now he has a week before he starts his big boy job. We wanted to do something. To celebrate. You in? You’re off tonight, right?” Pidge said, resting their chin on the pillow.

“Uh--sure. Yeah. I’m in. Do I have to get dressed, dressed or are my joggers acceptable?” Keith yawned, stretching out his wrists.

“Joggers are fine. Wear a hoodie. Boots.”

“What are we doing?”

“It’s a surprise. Hey, what time does Shiro work tonight?”

“Um. Like 6 or something? Why?”’

“So we have precisely twenty six minutes.”

“Wait--until what?”

“ _ Moonrise.” _

* * *

_ “Can someone please explain to me why the fuck we are sneaking around my boyfriend’s apartment complex?!” _ hissed Keith quietly as he followed his roommates to stand behind the opposite wall with them. Somehow, he didn’t even realize the path to Shiro’s place until they were there. The other three were armed with flashlights. Keith dragged his hand down his face, clearly annoyed with the bunch.

“What the fuck are  y’all trying to prove here?” he asked, tossing his hand in the air judgmentally.

“That either your boyfriend is in a gang,” started Hunk.

“Or a werewolf!” said Lance.

“Or a fucking normal human being  y’all should leave alone,” scoffed Pidge.

“Thank. You,” said Keith through his teeth.

“Look, there’s only one way to figure this out. I had to pull some strings to make sure you got tonight off or else we would have to wait a whole ass month again!” Lance huffed, pursing his lips out.

“So you’re the reason I don’t get to see my boyfriend tonight,” frowned Keith.

“As opposed to  the every single day you see him already? Clingy much?” Pidge noted.

“Have you  _ seen him?”  _ Keith said. Pidge shrugged, not seeing the appeal as an  aromantic asexual. Lance nodded understandingly, biting on his knuckle and Hunk nodded with a  _ well-shit-you-right look. _

“Wait! Guys! I hear the door! Shh!” Lance shushed, peeking around the corner. Everyone followed suit to see that Shiro had emerged out from the door. He was dressed in super baggy shorts and shirt. Sandals. Super casual stuff. Not at all his security officer uniform.

“That doesn’t look like work attire to me,” Pidge noted.

“Doesn’t look like gang attire to  _ me _ either,” Lance noted.

“Hey, is it just me or is his hair, like, much  more white than yesterday? It’s like, almost his whole head now. Salt and pepper, heavy on the salt,” Hunk continued. 

Keith’s heart stopped. Shiro definitely didn’t look like he was going to work that’s for sure. And his hair was certainly changing quickly, different every time Keith saw it. There  _ had _ to be an explanation for it after all. A soft gasp escaped Keith’s lips and Shiro’s head snapped up, on high alert. The four of them hid further behind the wall. Shiro turned around and walked towards the sound.

_ Crap _ . They had been found out. They were dead. Shiro was going to think he was batshit insane and break up with him. Could Keith blame him? This whole situation was idiotic! This was  game over. Well, they had a good few months at least.

Then a blood curdling howl ripped through the air and Shiro’s attention was no longer on them. He put ear buds in his ears and started running off to the direction of the howl. The four of them exhaled heavily with relief when he was out of ear shot. 

“Holy shit that was so close. Come on! We need to follow him before he changes! The full  moooooooooooon ,” whined Lance, tugging on their arms. They all rolled their eyes and chased after him once he turned on his heel. But Shiro was no longer in sight. 

“The woods! C’mon that’s the only place he could have gone,” Lance said, pointing at the woods.

“Lance, stick with me. Pidge, with Keith. Cell phones on and ready for everything. No one gets separated or lost. Understood?” Hunk said, clicking on a flashlight.

“Are you kidding me? This is ridiculous! Can’t we leave my boyfriend alone? Maybe he goes for a run in the woods before work! All I said was I  _ think _ he starts around 6!” Keith whined. Pidge looped their arm through his as the other two ran off without them.

“There’s no changing their mind. We should just do it to please them. We’re a small as fuck town surrounded by a small forest. This shouldn’t take us too much time at least. We can let them have their fun. We both know Shiro is as normal as you or I,” smirked Pidge as they led Keith towards the woods. It was pretty peculiar that Shiro did live in the only apartment complex at the very edge of town. And that he chose to visit the 7/11 that was also  _ just _ on the outside of town. Both within easy access of the woods.

There was certainly something going on, but Keith didn’t think it was  gang activity, or the supernatural. He just hoped... Shiro was  faithful . 

The woods that quite literally encircled their town weren’t exactly  _ super _ thick. They were thick enough you could get lost in, but not enough you’d be lost for days. Hours at most.  It was a small town one would see in story books, surrounded by greenery and friendly faces. Everyone knew everyone  _ and _ their secrets. So, if Shiro really was in a gang or, hell, even a  _ werewolf _ ... Keith would have heard about it. Everyone knew Keith was gay well before he did anyway. That’s how small closed off towns... just worked.

Even still—it was dark. It was dark and it was the woods. So, Pidge clung to Keith as if their life depended on it. They held the flashlight tightly in their little hand, just determined to not get lost. Keith was absolutely done with this whole endeavor already. He just needed to humor his roommates for a bit longer. Maybe it could make a funny story to tell Shiro when he was out of work.

“So, what are you  gonna do if it turns out Shiro really is a werewolf?” Pidge asked, waggling their eyebrows.

“Sprout horns and wings. Because apparently, I’m living in the fantasy world. Pidge, don’t even entertain that idea. I thought you were on my side,” groaned Keith, letting his head fall back in  annoyance .

“ Oh come on! You believe in the same shit  I do . Don’t you feel like sometimes we should entertain them a little? Live in their fantasies?” Pidge snorted, leaning into Keith a little more.

“Werewolves were a myth created purely to scare children into behaving. Or some shit. That’s usually how it goes. We’re not kids any more Pidge,” sighed Keith. He could feel Pidge just shrug on him. They were silent for a while then. The two continued along the trail, just keeping their eyes peeled for any signs of Shiro.

“ Kinda weird how we haven’t heard or seen any sign of Shiro. Like, I can even hear those two faintly. But absolutely nothing from Shiro,” Pidge noted. And just like that a terrifying howl ripped through the trees. The pair froze up, their flashlight scanning around rapidly. Idiots! There had been reports of these weird super wolves that had been roaming the woods! Why would they ever go into the woods at night unprotected?!

Why would Shiro?

“Th-That sounded  kinda close, huh?” Pidge said softly, a bit of a tremor in their voice.

“K- Kinda . Pidge, we  gotta go back. Hey, hey. Don’t freak, okay? Look, we stayed on the path. Do you want to head back? My phone is fully charged. I’ll give the other two a call and use my phone light, okay? We aren’t far. I’ll be okay. Go. I’ll get the other two, okay? You need to get to safety,” Keith said, gripping their shoulders and staring them down.

“Keith--I can’t just leave you alone. That defeats the purpose of the buddy system!” Pidge whined. And then came another howl, more horrifying and certainly a lot closer. Pidge’s eyes went wide as they mumbled a quick _ see  _ _ ya _ and booked it right out of there, following the same path they came in on. 

And then Keith was alone in the darkness.

His phone was immediately whipped out, light on. And then he couldn’t hear Lance and hunk. And then his fear rose. It rose and it rose. Fuck—he should have made Pidge stay. Keith was a strong fighter, but against  _ humans _ . Not against wolves. 

“Fuck, fuck,  _ fuck _ ,” he mumbled as he started dialing Hunk’s number. Then Lance’s when that didn’t work.

_ No signal _ . 

He couldn’t just leave the two of them alone in the woods! Keith had to go looking for them! They were his best friends and he was positive they were freaking out just as bad as he and Pidge did. So, armed with his phone light, he started to continue on the path.

“Hunk! Lance! Fuck, come  _ on _ guys! Where are you? We are going home  _ now _ . Lance? Hunk?” Keith called out, cupping his free hand around his mouth. There was no sign of them anywhere. Wait—did that tree look familiar? Was Keith going in circles? Was he even on the path?

“Lance! Hunk!”

_ Nothing _ .

Nothing but Keith’s now almost crippling fear. He could get out of these woods though. He was resilient. It was just... a lot harder now that it was very much so dark. There was only the occasional patch of moonlight from the full moon to illuminate his way besides his phone. Was it just the fear of what was in the dark that was causing this? Probably. But Keith could swear he felt eyes watching his every move as he made his way through the darkness.

“Hunk! Lance! Please!”

Yeah, he was lost. Either that, or he got way too far into the woods. Much farther than he wanted. When Keith saw light up  ahead he knew this wasn’t right. Keith made a run for it, that feeling of being watched intensified. Maybe he could have more service in the clearing.

And then there was light.

The full moon loomed over him, a cold breeze stinging his cheeks. Keith looked up at the sky, watching the stars twinkle besides the large, beautiful moon. Wow. If he wasn’t so  anxious he might actually spend time looking up at the sky. Maybe he’d had to take Shiro here sometime. Shiro always talked about how much he loved the stars. How much he wanted to go to space.  It was...  _ really _ cute.

_ Brrng! Brrrrng! _

His phone was going off and hallelujah that meant he had service. It was Lance calling him. Keith was quick to answer, pressing the phone to his ear. He chewed on his thumbnail, waiting for it to actually go through. There was service, but it was unreasonably spotty.

“Lance? Fuck, where are you?” Keith breathed out with relief.

“Keith! We’re with Pi—where---you?” Lance said, his voice breaking up on the other line. Wait? Did they get out? So, Keith was wandering around the woods alone for nothing? And now he was  possibly lost. Awesome. Loved that.

“Shit, okay. I’m in the woods. I’m--I’m in a clearing. I’ll come back. Just... stay there. All of you. There’s wolves,” Keith said, his hand on his forehead as he scanned the clearing. There were more eyes on him now. He could feel it. It was positively overwhelming. He should run, but they will catch him. That’s what his mind was telling him.

“We heard wo—get—out!” Lance said again, still breaking up.

“Yes, yes. Wolves. I heard them. I made Pidge go back and I went looking for you two! Christ, I’m coming back. Give me a minute to figure out where I am,” groaned Keith, sliding his hand down his face. It felt like the world was spinning. He didn’t remember where he came from. This clearing seemed like it was closing in on him.

Or rather, some _ thing _ was closing in on him.

Something with sharp teeth, brilliant eyes and a massive size. 

Keith was frozen in fear, his phone slipping from his hand. He could hear Lance’s voice on the other end, calling out to him. Keith was too preoccupied, staring down the mighty black beast in front of him. A low growl tore through the clearing, making Keith’s hair stand up on edge. He couldn’t breathe, he couldn’t move. This ferocious beast was eyeing him down, slowly walking towards him. This wolf was so massive, nothing like he had ever seen before.  Its hair was so dark it almost had a purple sheen to it. Teeth were  bared , practically foaming as it got closer and closer to Keith.

“Goodbye,” was the last thing Keith actually remembered saying as he watched the beast on all fours lunge right for him, snarling and barking. Everything else that happened to him was a complete blur at best.

There was a loud  _ yip _ sound to accompany the sounds of two massive forces colliding. Keith opened his eyes back up to see that the great beast had seemingly been thrown out of the air, hitting a tree off to the side and snapping a bit of it. Its body lay at the base, unconscious. Standing above it was an even more terrifying figure.

Had to be nearly seven or eight feet tall. Stark white hair all over its body with patches of black. It stood on two legs, like a man, but its proportions were so off. They were similar to a dog’s, but oddly human like. It was broad, definitely looking strong as hell. It let its head tilt back, a howl echoing into the night. Keith gasped out loud upon seeing this new much  scarier beast.

Its head snapped over to the sound, eyes large and black. Soulless almost. Its teeth were much longer, much sharper than the super wolf it just took down. Red stained some of the fur around its muzzle, probably dried blood. There was an extra tuft of hair at the top and center of its face, hanging into its eyes. But there were three distinctive slashes across the center of its face. The monster snarled at Keith who simply dropped down out of fear, backwards crawling away.

The monster dropped to its limbs and ran over faster than Keith could comprehend. It let out a warning snarl at Keith, letting him know it meant business. Keith wanted nothing to do with this human like beast. He just wanted to be safe with his friends. With his boyfriend. But this was apparently the night he was going to die.

The monster was practically on top of him now, a big string of drool falling onto Keith’s hoodie. He gulped audible and the monster growled louder at him. Keith closed his eyes, turning his face away from the beast. He felt fur touch his skin and the sound of the animal sniffing him could be heard. Its breath was hot, smelly. It smelled quite literally like death and Keith wanted nothing more than to die right there. He didn’t want to feel the monster’s teeth sinking into his flesh like he expected him too.

But this was the shocking part. Once the monster got a good whiff of him, it whined loudly and scampered a bit away. It whined again and Keith opened his eyes. The monster crouched in front of him, claws digging into the soft dirt below it. Its once soulless looking eyes now looked... almost  _ sad _ . But it wasn’t attacking him. Why wasn’t it attack him?

The beast whined again, taking a step closer to him slowly. This freaked Keith out and he back pedaled away, unsure of what to do. The monster whimpered and pulled away from Keith. It made some sort of  _ aruff _ noise in the back of its throat. Was it trying to communicate with Keith? Was it telling him he was safe? It extended one long, furry arm, black claws sharp and looking like they were ready to kill. Keith froze again. He couldn’t get his eyes off the claws, watching their every move. Every moment felt like his last.

Keith was trembling like a leaf the moment the claw was right next to his cheek. It was going to slash his face open. This was it. He just wished he told his friends he loved them more. He just wished he got to tell his boyfriend how much he liked him.

The clawed paw like hand grazed his cheek, gently rubbing it up and down. This... was an incredibly peculiar motion for a literal god damn monster. Keith looked at it, then back at the monster. Its eyes were so much softer now and there was this... familiarity to them. Why did that look so familiar to Keith?

He squinted his eyes at the monster, trying to understand why he knew this look. Why it was being so gentle with him. Keith studied its face. Hair, eyes, everything. All the way down to the scars.  _ The scars _ . Those three scars were so distinctive. He had been looked at them every single day for the last few months.

And it all came to him.

“ _ Shiro?” _ he breathed out, so confused, so scared. 

The monster... seemed almost happy with that. It let out some sort of happy trill as it pulled back its paw. No, there could absolutely be no way this creature was his boyfriend! Keith was pretty sure that would at least be  first date conversation.  _ Okay Shiro tell me about yourself!  _ _ Oh _ _ you know, I work as a security guard overnight. I like indie music in the car, but Top 100 pop in the house. Oh yeah! And I’m a werewolf and I change into a monster on the full moon! _

Suddenly they were being surrounded. Another growl and then there were probably at least five or six more super wolves. Keith started freaking out again, worried they were going to lunge at him like the last one. The monster that may or may not be Shiro hung its head and moved away from Keith. The clearing erupted into barks and howls and snarls. Were they talking to each other? Keith had absolutely no idea.

“What’s going on? Shiro? Is that you?” Keith asked, timidly standing up, staring the monster down. Was that his boyfriend? Truly, one would think you’d know if it was your boyfriend or not. He took a step towards Shiro and one of the bigger wolves snarled out a warning. The monster held up its paws, warning Keith to stay away. It pointed at Keith’s phone, and then the way out of the clearing he should go.

“Shiro--wait! If this is you--,” Keith started, wanting answers. But howls erupted again and at this point? Keith was too afraid to stick around. He swiped up his phone, walking backwards at first to keep an eye on the wolves and the monster. Once he was mostly out of the clearing, he turned around on his heels and booked it out of there as fast as he could. He fumbled with his phone, trying to turn on his flashlight so he could sort of see where he was going.

His mind was swirling with thoughts. There was absolutely no way in the world that was actually Shiro. Lance, the wildest of the theories, was correct?! His boyfriend was a fucking werewolf?! No, Keith must have passed out and hit his head in the clearing from seeing an actual wolf. This was all too much for him.

Keith ran and ran. He ran until his legs were unable to carry him anymore. Tears poured from his eyes. Confused, hurt, scared. Keith never wanted a nap more than he did in that moment. He wanted to wake up from his nightmare and never see that monster ever again.

There was a light up ahead and the light meant he would be safe with his friends. He could hear the faint sound of his name being shouted. At least, he was reaching safety. At last.

When he emerged back outside the woods, bathed in moonlight and the street lights, Keith immediately opened his arms to embrace his friends. Which wasn’t something he did often, but right now? Right now, he needed to be physically tethered to the earth because it really felt like he was flying high in the sky. Arms of various sizes wrapped around him tightly and Keith just... sobbed. Sobbed in fear. In hurt. In confusion. He was shaking like a leaf and he was never this relieved to see his friends in his life.

“Keith oh my god  are you okay? We heard the howls before the line went dead! Did you see them? The super wolves?” Lance asked, grabbing Keith’s face in his hands and  squeezing him tight.

“Y-Yeah. I think I’m good with never going into the woods again. There’s... nothing wrong with my... boyfriend,” Keith stammered out, choking up on that last part. Was that even true? That  _ thing _ reacted to him when he said his name. Those eyes, those  _ scars _ . There could be no way and yet the evidence was piling up.

“Wait, did you see him?” Lance gasped, dropping his hands off of Keith’s face.

“Well, no. But that just means he went for a jo g before work! He’s probably at work now and if he could see us now—well. He’d think we were batshit insane,” scoffed Keith, pushing up his bangs with his hand, trying to make sense of literally anything.

“Then let’s go home.  _ Please _ . I’ve had enough adventure for the day,” whined Pidge, tugging on Keith and Hunks’ arms. They all exchanged glances and turned back for the car by Shiro’s place. Keith wrapped his arms around himself as they all walked back. There was so much burning in his mind.

He wouldn’t be sleeping for a while it seemed.

** The Next Day **

**From:** Werewolf Man<3

**MSG:** We need to talk.

**To:** Werewolf Man <3

**MSG:** About???

**From:** Werewolf Man<3

**MSG:** You know what. Tell me, Keith. What’s my name in your  phone.

And Keith was immediately dialing Shiro’s number.

He was sat crossed legged on his bed, sketchbook laying in his lap. He couldn’t get the vision of the beast from last night. There were messy sketches of it littering the pages now. But he just couldn’t get the eyes quite right. Putting those images of its face next to ones he drew of Shiro was honestly horrifying to look at. He kept noticing more similarities between the two. Keith really didn’t want to believe it was true, but how could he not at this point?

Keith chewed on the eraser of his pencil nervously, listening to the phone ring on the other end. What the hell should he say?  _ Hey baby! Saw you last night. Nearly pissed myself. Thanks! _ Whatever it was last night was fucking horrifying and he hadn’t even told his roommates yet.  _ Should _ he tell his roommates? The only one who would believe him would be Lance anyway. 

“Hi baby,” came a soft, loving voice on the other end.

“Don’t you  _ hi baby _ me with that sexy voice. Thinking you’re going to get out of this. Shiro, please don’t tell me. I was dreaming, right?” groaned Keith, his hand covering his eyes.

“Key, why would I be calling you if it was a dream? How would I know about your dream?” snorted Shiro.

“God, I don’t fucking know. I just can’t believe it. Y-You're a fucking  _ monster _ .”

Silence. That must have hurt. Should Keith be glad? No, it hurt him to hurt Shiro.

“Please don’t call me that. H-Hey, can you meet with me? Like, right now? We should have this conversation in person. I can pick you up,” Shiro said softly, his voice breaking over the please. Fuck, Keith actually hurt his feelings. He hurt a literal, physical monster’s feelings. Why should he say yes? Really, he should break up with Shiro. Save himself from whatever hell he was about to get into.

“Yeah. Yeah, let me get dressed. Um. I have work at 10 so... I can’t be out too late,” he said softly, rubbing the back of his neck. He could hear the sound of Shiro breathing a sigh of relief on the other end.

“I’ll see you in twenty,  baby .”

* * *

They were silent. The car ride back to Shiro’s was silent. Going inside was silent. They didn’t quite have the words to say yet. Keith didn’t let Shiro touch him, just only thinking of the horrifying claws from last night and muzzle stained with blood. Keith sat pulled into himself on the sofa, Shiro on the opposite end, just watching him.

“ So. We need to talk about what you saw,” Shiro said quietly, breaking the tension when it was getting to be too much. Keith looked up at him from the spot on the carpet he was staring at.

“Yeah. I feel like we fucking should,” Keith hissed through his teeth. Shiro winced at his tone, only nodding understandingly.

“You have every right to be mad at me. This—This is a horrifying thing.  _ I’m _ horrifying. But believe me, I never wanted you to find out! I kept my secret for over two years. You were supposed to be at work! Why were you even in the woods! Keith, you could have gotten hurt. Worse, you could have been  _ killed,”  _ Shiro said, taking in a deep breath at the end. He was clearly getting worked up from this.

“Killed? By what? By you? Or things like you?” scoffed Keith. Shiro looked back at Keith, his dark eyes sad again. They welled up with tears and they were so reminiscent of the creature’s eyes from last night.

“I would never hurt you. When I was able to smell you and realized it was you— _ fuck.  _ I was so scared I thought you were hurt! I’m just so glad I took that bastard down when I did! Yes, things like me. There are more of us, but... they all don’t look like me. They’re these  _ super wolves _ the news has been talking about. Those are werewolves. I’m--a  _ werewolf _ . But I’m different. It’s... kind of a long story I won’t dump on you right now,” Shiro said, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

“R-Right. Werewolves. Okay, so I’m definitely dreaming then, right?” laughed Keith, in complete disbelief.

“Keith, you  _ saw _ us last night. You saw  _ me _ . My beast  form . It’s ugly to look at I know. But—that's me. You were always wondering why I only came to you after a full moon. Ravenous. Those dog attacks? Fights with other werewolves,” Shiro explained slowly.

“And the now fully white hair?” Keith asked, pointing to  Shiro’s head that was just entirely white now. Shiro looked up, grabbing a handful.

“It’s fully white? Shit. Yeah, that’s a part of the whole  _ I’m different _ thing. I hate this. I miss my black hair, but dye slides right off this hair. The white looks bad, I know,” sighed Shiro sadly. Keith didn’t like that pained expression on his face. He hated it when Shiro put himself down.

“I think white looks fantastic on you,” Keith said softly. The first nice thing yet. Shiro smiled weakly at him, a twinge of pink hitting his cheeks.

“Thanks. So. Um. Hi, I’m Takashi  Shirogane . And I’m a werewolf.”

“Hi, Shiro. I’m not. I’m Keith  Kogane and I’m a relatively normal human being,” Keith said, letting his legs slide way from his chest. The first step to taking everything in.

“You aren’t mad?”

“Oh no I’m fucking livid, Shiro. Just yesterday, werewolves were a fairytale to me. And now? Now, my boyfriend, the man I’ve come to really fucking like, is sitting here telling me he’s a monster of legend.”

“You weren’t supposed to find out,” Shiro interjected.

“Oh yeah? What else haven’t you told me Shiro? As if that is your real name,” scoffed Keith, his face twisting in mild rage.

“Shiro is my real name, I promise. I’m not keeping anything else from you. Everything about me is now out in the open and the honest to god’s truth,” Shiro said, holding his hands up in front of him. Keith looked over at him, still cross.

“Indie music in the car? Spicy Doritos? Your grandfather? That’s all real?” Keith questioned, uncertain. Shiro just nodded at him with a smile.

“All of it. All of me is real and just for you,” Shiro replied.

“...Will you tell me why you’re different?”

“Another time? This is already a lot to process and I want to make sure you take it all in. For now—do I have enough time to enjoy free time with my boyfriend before work?” Shiro grinned, sliding a little closer to him. Keith rolled his eyes with a smile as he slid closer to Shiro on the sofa. He placed on hand on the side of his face, let his thumb run over the bottom of one of his scars.

“You do,” he replied, leaning in to kiss Shiro gently.

Keith was seemingly taking this well for right now. Later on, when he was alone, he certainly had a break down about processing all of this. Who could he tell? Was he  _ allowed _ to tell?  In this moment he didn’t care. He was kissing the man he cared about the most. And everything was okay for a moment.

**December**—Moonrise at 5:10pm

Shiro said it was imperative they met up before the moonrise. Meaning, Keith actually had to wake up hours earlier than he planned to see his boyfriend. Shiro said he wanted to show him something before Keith went to work. Dressed in his work clothes in case this took too long, Keith sat on Shiro’s sofa, watching him pace back and forth.

“So, what exactly are you showing me? Isn’t the moon rising soon? Don’t you change soon babe?” Keith asked, drumming on his thighs.

“That’s--exactly it. I’m going to show you me changing. I saw how you... draw me. The other me. I want you to really see me change.  So you can know for sure it’s really me inside  there. And I would never, ever hurt you,” Shiro explained, wringing his hands together.

“Babe, I know you would never hurt me—”

“—Really? Do you? Because you draw me so ferocious. Blood and spit dripping from my mouth. I’m not a monster Keith. I told you that. My pack and I prevent you mortals from getting killed by other packs. We are peaceful,” sighed Shiro, pushing his hair back. Keith’s chest tightened. Shiro wasn’t a monster; he knew that.  But, what he looked like was horrific and he was perfectly valid in being afraid of him.

“I mean—you did growl at me the first time you saw me.”

“Okay, my eyesight isn’t exactly the best in wolf form. That’s why I back the hell off when I smelled you. My favorite smell.”

“ Oh don’t you be cute now! Shiro, is showing me a good idea?”

“I think so. Keith, I want you to accept me. Because I want you in my life for a long, long time.”

Shiro slid onto his knees in front of Keith. He placed his  hands on top of his knees, looking up at him. There was this sincerity in his expression. A feeling in his eyes that Keith didn’t quite have a name for. Either way, he knew Shiro meant it when he said he wanted to keep him around. And Keith genuinely felt the same way about him. Hell, he accepted him for being a literal werewolf! Sort of. He was still wrapping his head around that one.

“I really,  _ really _ like you Keith. I don’t want you to be afraid of me.”

Keith took Shiro’s face in his hands, smiling softly. He pressed a kiss on the bridge of his nose, staring into his eyes longingly. 

“I really like you too. Okay, show me. If it will make you feel better—show me the real you.”

* * *

The moon would be rising any minute. Shiro had led Keith into the woods, but not too far away should Keith need to run. From what was an idea that horrified Keith. What in the world would get him to run? And the image of the giant black wolf filled his vision again.  _ Oh _ . Yeah.

“Okay, okay. God—I haven’t phased in front of anyone besides other wolves before. This is super weird. I don’t know how to feel. This—isn't even my real form either!” Shiro said, rubbing his hands together nervously. Keith watched him chew on his lips, anxiety clear on his face. Keith sighed, taking Shiro’s hands in his and squeezing them tight.

“It’s going to be okay. I won’t be scared,” Keith said, lying right through his teeth. He was going to be horrified no matter what, but Keith wasn’t going to let Shiro know that of course. Keith looked up at him, all smiles of course. Shiro nodded, leaning down to press a kiss to his cheek before letting his hands go. 

He took a few steps back from Keith, taking a few deep breaths. Shiro then began to remove his shirt, exposing his pale skin to the sunset. Ripped, covered in scratches and bite mark scars, and hairy. Keith had seen Shiro naked before; they were dating after all. But this was a whole new kind of exposed. The more Shiro undressed, the more Keith felt the need to cover his eyes. Shiro was bare under the sunset sky, both in personality and physically. Shiro was really opening up to Keith here and each time Keith peeked at his naked form, he felt much  more shy . 

Shiro inhaled deeply through his nose, tilting his chin up to the sky. The moon would be rising any minute now. He extended his arms out to the sky. Keith’s hands slowly slid away from his eyes as he watched him, taking in this moment entirely. There would be no going back now.

The howl was what he heard first before anything. It wasn’t from Shiro, but perhaps someone nearby. But after that, the changes began. Keith watched as Shiro’s limbs began extending from his body as Shiro shrieked out in what sounded like pain. More hair sprouted out from him, covering up his exposed skin until there was none left. Claws extended from his nails, darkening as they did so. Keith backed up a little more, his heart racing in his chest as he watched the  man he adored so much become a monster from childhood stories.

His teeth grew longer, sharpening as they did.  _ Fangs _ . His eyes were bigger now, darker too. Shiro was nearly two feet taller than what he was originally, absolutely towering over Keith. Did his chest seem much broader as well? It must be. Shiro was absolutely huge, hairy, and horrifying.

Was  it kind of hot to anyone else besides Keith?

The creature concaved in on itself, taking a deep breath. It then burst out, chest up to the sky as it let out a fierce howl. There was a huge knot of fear in Keith’s stomach as that howl tore through the area. He licked his lips nervously, eyes never leaving Werewolf Shiro. The beast snarled a bit before it finally noticed Keith. Dark, glazed over eyes locked onto Keith. Things came into focus for it as he took a few steps towards Keith. Keith really had to strain his neck up to look it in the face.

“H-Hi baby. It’s me. Do you know it’s me?” Keith said softly. The beast leaned down, face next to him. Keith could feel its intense heat, drool rolling out of its mouth. It sniffed at Keith a couple of times before panting excitedly. Keith remembered Shiro saying before he didn’t have the  _ best  _ sight as a wolf. But his sense of smell was unparallel to literally anything. Keith breathed a heavy sigh of relief when it seemed like he recognized him.

He held up his hands, slowly, to show Shiro he really meant no harm. Keith gave him a gentle smile, his heart loud in his ears. Holy shit—Shiro really and truly was a werewolf. He had to believe it now! Was the beast smiling? No, Keith had to stop referring to it as a beast. That was really his boyfriend there. That was Shiro!

Shiro gave a little whine, holding a paw up as if he wanted to reach forward. But he looked at his claws and pulled away. Keith’s eyebrows furrowed together as he reached down and grabbed his paw. He brought it to his own face slowly, all while keeping eye contact with Shiro the best his could. Keith held his paw to his cheek, careful to avoid his sharp claws. Keith pressed his cheek into his hand, lightly nuzzling. 

Was that a tail wagging? That was— _ really  _ charming. Keith let out a gentle laugh as he turned to kiss the paw pad on his palm. This was his boyfriend. He really was his boyfriend! And you know what? Keith could accept that. He’s always wanted an interesting life after all. He believed in cryptids, why should a werewolf be so far off?

“I’m okay, see? I’m not running off. I’m here. With you,” Keith said, reaching for Shiro’s  other paw, much like he did earlier. He held their hands together, just looking up at his monster of a boyfriend. This clearly took a lot for Shiro to actually do and Keith was so happy he was able to share this side of him. Keith really and truly cared about Shiro so it’s not a surprise he was ready to accept him. He may be hesitant, but he was accepting.

It was kind of hot anyway.

There were a few more howls in the woods, catching Shiro’s attention. His head was up, sniffing the air. He let out a howl back, alerting the others. Keith cocked his head to the side, worried this meant he would have to leave. Shiro looked back down at Keith, those big eyes so sad.

“Hey, if they’re calling you. Go. I’ll see you after sunrise baby. Be safe... okay?” Keith shrugged with a smile. And without warning, Shiro was licking up the side of his cheek. Keith felt mildly disgusted, but it was very reminiscent of the time Hunk’s German shepherd licked his cheek when they went over for Christmas. Keith rolled his eyes at Shiro who spun around and ran off on all fours in that horrifyingly clunky way. Keith swiped up Shiro’s shirt, wiping his cheek to get the slobber off. Yeah, they might need to talk about that.

**December**—Sunrise at 7:37am

Keith did a lot of thinking while at work. Only a month ago did Keith find out the man he really liked was a literal werewolf. An eight-foot furry monster. And just a few hours ago he watched him literally change into this form under the full moon. It was some of the wildest shit he had ever seen. Keith wanted more than anything to tell his roommates, but there were two things preventing that. One, it would give Lance the satisfaction on being right. And Keith wasn’t about to let that happen. Two, Shiro  swore  him to secrecy.

Apparently Shiro’s pack chewed him out after Keith saw him the first time. This was supposed  to be a tight - lipped secret after all and— _ oh god. Kinkade was a werewolf too _ . Yeah, Keith’s mind was pretty much everywhere that night. Kinkade was  a part of his pack. Kinkade knew everything apparently. Well, Keith could feel that jealousy creeping back under his skin again.

Whatever, he knew now. There was only one more thing Shiro had to tell him. Why the rest of his pack looked like normal wolves—and why Shiro definitely did not. Keith was dying to understand everything about him, about being a werewolf at this point. He was hoping he could ask him when he came in for his morning snack.

But he didn’t come.

**January**—Sunrise at 7:46am

But he didn’t come.

**February**—Sunrise at 7:22am

But he didn’t come.

**Valentine’s Day**—Sunrise at 7:14am

Keith wasn’t putting up with this any longer. In two months, Keith went from seeing his boyfriend every single day to maybe getting five minutes with him while he worked. Sure, they were still texting each other every day, but that wasn’t the same. Keith didn’t realize how much of a physical person he was until he stopped receiving kisses from his boyfriend. But this was Valentine’s Day god  damn it. He was going to get affection.

After Keith clocked out of work, he stormed home. He was absolutely livid at Shiro right now after spending all night thinking about how shitty he was being treated. Every time Keith would try and plan a time for them to properly hang out, Shiro would turn it down. He either was meeting with his pack mates or he was working. Or he was too tired. Bullshit.

Shiro would be leaving work by the time Keith got home. Perfect. That gave him time to get dressed up because he was taking his  _ boyfriend _ on a god damn date on god damn Valentine’s Day. Keith even went through the trouble of wearing the cute harness set that Shiro liked underneath his dressy clothes. When Keith sat, his dress shirt would pull tight against him, giving away a bit of the harness. It was sexy, alluring and hopefully enough to remind his boyfriend that he existed.

Dressed to the nines, hair done perfectly, and the cologne that Shiro liked on... he called up his boyfriend. He pouted as he chewed on his nail, sitting at his desk. It rang a few times before Shiro picked up.

“Hi baby. What’s up? You’re on speaker. I’m driving home right now. Just get out of work?” Shiro said, his voice so sweet.

“ _ Takashi _ . Get dressed. Pick me up. We’re going on a date. Right now,” Keith hissed into the phone. He knew calling Shiro by his first name would really let him know he meant business. It was rare that Keith ever called him Takashi. Literally only when they were having sex, which they haven’t had in ages. Or when he was mad. Which he was.

“Key, I don’t think I can—”

“-- _ No.  _ You have blown off date night too many times now. I’m not big on Valentine’s Day, but I am now. We’re talking,” Keith said in a very authoritative tone. He wasn’t fucking around. Keith wanted answers as to why it felt like they were strangers. The line was silent for a moment.

“Okay. I’ll be at your place in thirty. I’ll see you soon.”

_ Click. _

_ Victory. _

* * *

To say things were awkward at breakfast would be an understatement. Shiro looked glumly at his glass of water while Keith looked at him sadly and angrily. Keith literally just wanted to know if he still wanted to be together! He shouldn’t have to chase his boyfriend around! But he wasn’t ready to give up on them yet of course. Keith felt  _ very _ strongly  for  Shiro after all.

“So, you  gonna tell me why you haven’t spent time with me in oh I don’t know weeks?” Keith asked, swirling around his glass of water. Shiro looked up at him, eyes dark and sad.

“It’s--not that I didn’t want to. Believe me, I did, Key. But I had extra hours at work. Rent went up as of January. And then, our leader kept holding these—these  _ meetings _ . God they were boring, but necessary. Some of the wolves outside our pack were talking of war. They wanted to hunt and we won’t let them of course, but—I don’t know. Keith, it’s just been so hard lately,” Shiro sighed heavily. The same shit Keith had been getting over  text .

“Work? Makes sense. Fine. Pack meetings? Sure. I’m not asking for all of your time Shiro. I’m really not! I just—would like to see you more than five minutes at a time. I did that for two years; I’m done with that,” Keith sighed, reaching forwards to grab Shiro’s hand. Shiro held his hand in Keith’s, shaking his head sadly.

“I know baby. I’m trying, I really am. We’ve been together for four months now. And they’ve been some of the craziest, best four months of my life, Shiro. You mean the world to me. I literally accepted and have welcomed the craziest thing about you. Because I want us to work. I just want my boyfriend to notice me again,” Keith said, squeezing Shiro’s hand. His expression was soft, sad, and loving. He really meant all the words he said to Shiro. He just wanted his boyfriend to give him some sort of attention again.

“You’re the best thing that’s ever happened to me, Key. And I mean that. Look, I’m incredibly happy you came to me. And told me how you’re feeling. Keith, I am so sorry. I never meant to make you feel this way, believe me. I promise, I’m going to make more time for you,” Shiro sighed, hanging his head.

“Oh. Our food. Hang on, conversation on hold,” Keith said, watching the waiter place his unreasonably expensive, but pretty crepe in front of him. He wanted to take Shiro somewhere nice for Valentine’s after all. Shiro’s food also looked absolutely amazing. It was a nice place and they deserved nice for once.

After eating half of his food, Keith dabbed at his mouth with the deep red cloth napkin, clearing his throat. He placed his hands on the table, looking at Shiro sincerely. 

“Shiro. I would do absolutely anything for you. You have become such an important part of my life and I am so thankful to have the opportunity to know you. Almost three years have I known you.  And four months I’ve had the honor of calling you mine,” Keith started. Shiro opened his mouth to say something, but Keith held up his hand to stop him.

“Let me finish. Shiro, do you know why I’ve been so extra upset about not seeing you?”

“Why?”

“Because I haven’t been able to tell you I love you yet.”

Shiro’s face went red, eyes glistening. Keith gulped audibly, his chest growing tight. But he needed to say this. Keith had been in love with this man for quite a while now. He was pretty sure he had fallen that night in December when Shiro laid everything out for him to see. He saw that man’s vulnerability... and fell for him.

“You... love me?” Shiro asked quietly.

“I do. I really do Shiro. And I wanted to tell you in person first, but our meetings have been cut so short. You are my sunrise. My sunset. And all of my stars. And wow—being emotionally bare is a lot harder for me than I thought,” Keith said, letting out a deep breath.

“Keith, I don’t know what to say,” Shiro said, rubbing the back of his neck. Oh god. Here it was. Shiro didn’t love him back and they were breaking up. Well, they had a good run at least.

“I do. I love you. I really, really do.”

Shiro reached across the table, taking Keith’s hand in his. He smiled softly, rubbing the top of Keith’s hand with his large thumb. Well, this didn’t seem like a break up at least.

“Do you wanna know when I fell?”

_ Nod. _

_ “ _ The first time you took me home. When you took care of me and bought me all of my favorite snacks. Even when I didn’t eat them. Being in your bed, surrounded by your scent. And just the literal kindness you showed me. Keith, I crushed on you the first time I saw you at work. I fell in love when you took care of me. I fell in love every time you touched my scars and still called me beautiful. I fell in love when you saw me transform and didn’t run away. That’s the thing Keith, I’m always falling more and more in love with you,” Shiro explained, choking up more towards the end. He smiled widely at Keith, eyes glittering in the restaurant lighting. Keith’s throat was tight as tears welled in the corners of his eyes.

“Really? That long?” Keith said softly. Shiro just nodded, letting out a light chuckle.

“It’s why I was so horrified for you to know my secret. I didn’t want the man I loved so much to leave me,” Shiro said, squeezing Keith’s hand. A single tear rolled down Keith’s cheek and he used his  free hand to wipe it away quickly.

“I wouldn’t leave you. I was scared, sure. But who wouldn’t be? Shiro, I would cross galaxies to be with you,” Keith said, squeezing back. And something in him told him he had already done that and would definitely need to step up his game.

“Well. Good. The feeling is absolutely mutual,” Shiro grinned, winking at Keith.

“Now, can we stop avoiding each other? And openly communicate with each other?” huffed Keith. Shiro could only laugh at that, bringing his hand to his lips to kiss it sweetly.

“ Absolutely . And I’m sorry I made you wait for so long. I love you, Key.”

“I love you too Shiro.”

**March**—Sunrise at 7:35am

Keith didn’t work that night. The roommates made him hang out with them all night. Watching horror movies and eating delicious food Hunk cooked for them all. It was just nice to hang out with them. Keith was worried he was too distant with them. Ever since he and Shiro had their Valentine’s reconnection—they  _ really _ haven’t kept their hands off each other. Shiro practically lived with them all at this point. Which meant it was totally fine if Keith didn’t work every single full moon now.

The sunlight pouring through his semi open curtains is what woke up him up a little bit. The sensation of a  _ very _ warm and very hairy man crawling into his arms and laying on his chest had him fully awake. Keith’s eyes fluttered open to see a smiling Shiro resting on him. Keith kissed the top of his white hair and pulled him in much closer.

“Did I wake you, Key? I’m sorry babe,” Shiro said, nuzzling his face into Keith’s neck. How could he be mad at that?

“S’fine. We can sleep in more. Roommates are going to work soon though,” yawned Keith, tightening his arms around him.

“Hm? Oh.  _ Good _ .”

Alright sex!

* * *

Oh no! Not sex!

Keith really thought they were going to be hooking up while the roommates were out. Like they  _ always _ do. No, Shiro had told Keith he was going to finally tell him why he was  _ different _ . Why the others were definitely wolves and Shiro was definitely not.

And Shiro told Keith to be ready to be upset.

“Shiro, I don’t exactly cry all that easy. What could be so bad that I’ll start crying?” snorted Keith, pulling his pillow close to him. Keith was sitting  criss cross on his bed, watching Shiro who sat in his computer chair. He reached across and placed his hand on his knee, a bit worried after seeing his expression. Shiro exhaled heavily before looking back up at him.

“I... was placed under a curse,” Shiro said softly.

“Lycanthropy certainly is a curse. I knew that,” Keith nodded.

“No! Well, yes, but no. I was born a werewolf essentially. All the men in my grandfather’s bloodline were.  Shirogane curse. What I mean... is I’m under a different curse,” Shiro sighed, pushing his white hair back and away from his face. Keith was fully listening, eyes locked on him.

“Does it have to do with those scars?” Keith asked, his head cocking to the side. Every time he asked about them, Shiro would say he would  _ tell him later _ .

“Y-Yeah. Kind of. Okay, this is... kind of a long story. Bear with me, love?” Shiro sighed, clearly looking uncomfortable. Keith gave his knee a squeeze and him a supportive smile. Shiro cracked his neck, taking a few deep breaths before beginning.

“July. Last year. My part of my pack and I were on a mission. Our leader’s daughter, a healing witch, had gone missing. He believed the wicked witch had taken her and hid her from us. Allura is a very powerful witch, giving her own father his life. Without her—our leader could die. He has been in charge of this pack for so long. We don’t know what we’d do without him. But ever since she went missing, he’s gotten weaker and weaker. So,  Alfor sent his best men—err, wolves. Myself included. To the witch’s lair,” Shiro started, sighing again.

“In  _ Zarkon’s _ _ territory.” _

Keith knew about Zarkon. He was the leader of a rival pack. One that wanted to hunt humans for sport and hearts. Hearts for his witch to use.  “ Zarkon and  Alfor used to be allies, but the witch got to  Zarkon , corrupting him and his whole pack in evil ways. One of his wolves was the one that lunged at you back in November. We were on patrol that night by the way. And god am I so glad I found you two,” laughed Shiro nervously He shook his head, trying to clear his mind.

“Okay. Back to July. So, Kinkade, Coran, and I were on the mission. Coran was like a second father to Allura and demanded to come with us. Big mistake. When he caught a whiff of Allura’s scent—he went wild. It alerted the other wolves protecting the witch. We fought. We lost. There were so many of them. I... woke up. Chained to a wall. My face was bleeding. That’s where these came from. That fight,” Shiro said, pointing to his face.

“Jesus. Why didn’t they kill you?” Keith asked, so glad they didn’t.

“Kinkade and Coran were able to get away. Kinkade is agile and Coran left the fight earlier. I was unlucky. And--I was spared for one reason only. She wanted to use me to kill my own pack. The witch—she's the one who cursed me. I was force fed this—this  _ disgusting _ potion. It tasted so vile! Anyway, that potion was what changed me. I changed right then and there into the monster you saw. Except I still had my black fur. I still had my mind. The witch set me free after that. I didn’t know what was going on,” Shiro continued, wringing his hands together. Keith took his hands, looking up at him sadly.

“I didn’t know what was going on until I met up with my pack again. And  Romelle , one from our pack. Sweet girl. Adore her. But she’s the one who gave me the bad news. Allura is her best friend. She was learning magic under her. She knew what the witch had done to me. I was—going feral. Quite literally she made me a beast of legend. My hair would go white, signaling how far I was going. Except—I haven’t lost my mind yet. I’m still  _ me _ even if I don’t look like me,” Shiro said.

“You haven’t? But—what does that mean?” Keith asked softly. This is where Shiro seemed choked up. Keith’s heart ached in his chest, hating to see the pain on his face like that.

“ Romelle told me it’s because her magic only works like that of those with darkness in their hearts. I—apparently don’t have darkness,” Shiro shrugged. 

“Well, I could have told you that. You’re an angel,” laughed Keith, trying to diffuse the  sit u ation . It didn’t work.

“Yeah, that’s bad though. Because of that—I'm going to die, Keith.”

Die? No, he can’t die. Keith just got him! He wasn’t allowed to die. Shiro was so young and healthy. What in the world could be killing him? Keith let out a laugh because that clearly had to be a joke. But the look Shiro just gave him said otherwise.

“Y-You can’t be serious. Shiro,  _ how? Why?”  _ Keith said, still not able to really believe it.

“The curse is just attacking me now. I’ll grow weaker and weaker—until I die,” shrugged Shiro as if this was something to truly shrug about. Keith’s eyes began to water, his grip on his knee tightening. No, he couldn’t be dying. They were supposed to be together.

They just said  _ I love you _ .

“There’s  gotta be something we can do! Something to—to reverse this curse or whatever. I know I’m only a human who literally knows exactly two things about the magical world. But like. You can’t just die. I won’t let it happen. You’re a good fucking person and good people don’t die young,” Keith choked out, trying not to get worked up. Anger rose in him. He lost too many people who were too young to go. He wasn’t  losing the man he loved too.

“ Romelle said she can’t do anything. She isn’t a powerful enough witch. We would need Allura. Allura would know what to do. But she’s missing still, so,” said Shiro, shrugging again. Keith could clock him just for shrugging this all off. Dying wasn’t something you could be so casual about.

“Shiro--you can’t just  fucking die. No, I’ll do anything to stop it,” Keith hissed. He stood up and grabbed Shiro’s shoulders. There would be no more shrugging. He squeezed him tight, fiery hot tears rolling down his cheeks.

“I’m sorry Keith. I could have months left. Maybe a year if I’m lucky. But all I want to do is spend it with you,” Shiro said softly, looking up at Keith with those beautiful eyes of his. Eyes that bewitched Keith back on  day one. That first sunrise.

“There’s  gotta be something we can do.  _ Please _ . I can’t lose my best friend.  _ Please,”  _ Keith sobbed, his words coming out choked. Garbled. Pained. He hung his head, silent tears still flowing. Would he just have to accept this? Just like Shiro? There would be no way he could accept the man he loved dying. Their life together was only just beginning. Keith really thought he would have so much more time with him. He  _ deserved _ more time with him.

“Well,” Shiro started, his voice even quieter than before. Keith’s head immediately snapped up. If there was any sort of  way he could help him, he wanted to do it.

“Well what? Do you think you know a way?” Keith asked, his voice with a desperate tone. It was so clear how much Shiro had accepted his fate over Keith. Keith was in pain, desperate for anyway out. But Shiro? Shiro knew he was going to die and die soon. He just wanted his final months to be happy. To be in blissful love.

“ Romelle said there was nothing  _ she _ could do.  However, there’s something  _ I _ can do...”

“Yeah? Shiro, please. If you know something we can do? We need to do it now.”

Keith’s eyes were locked into Shiro’s now. He could see the literal pain in Shiro’s eyes. Whatever he was about to say was clearly an option Shiro really didn’t want to consider. No matter what it was, Keith was on board. Anything for Shiro.

“I need to turn the one I love. The one I love has to become the monster I hate so much,” Shiro gasped out. The pain was  _ strong _ on his face. For the entire conversation he remained pretty stoic. He wasn’t moved by talking about his own death. But now that they were talking about possibly  _ changing _ the  one he loved... Shiro was a wreck.

Well, clearly by the one he loved he meant  _ Keith _ . Right?

“M-Me? Become a werewolf?” Keith stammered, his grip loosening up a bit. Shiro bit at his bottom lip, nodding slowly. Keith stood back, eyes going wide and face as white as paper. Becoming a werewolf to save his boyfriend? Now, this was clearly something Keith and Shiro should talk extensively about. This was something Keith should take some time considering as it would completely change his life. He would no longer be human after all. Keith would be joining Shiro in the magical world.  _ And become a literal fucking werewolf _ _ .  _ So, Keith should spend time thinking about this!

But this was Shiro. And Keith doesn’t think too well around him.

“I’ll do it. I’ll fucking do it. Bite me, scratch  me. Whatever you need to do. I will do it to save you,” Keith said, climbing onto Shiro’s lap. He gripped at his shirt, pulling him close. Right now. Right here. Anything to save his life.

“Keith--think about this. Please,” Shiro pleaded, trying to push him off. Keith wasn’t fucking having it. He wanted to do this now.

“Thought about it. Decision has been made. Bite me,” Keith said. He tossed his hair out of the way from his neck, tilting it towards Shiro.

“Okay first of all—not a vampire. I could bite you  anywhe — _ no. This isn’t happening _ . I’m not letting you become a monster for me. I’m not ruining your normal human life to save my pathetic life not worth saving,” huffed Shiro. Keith let his hair fall back into place as he straightened his neck again. He  pouted down at Shiro, another tear rolling down his cheek.

“Shiro, please. I want this. I want to help you,” Keith cried weakly. What could he do as a human to help him anyway? At least as a werewolf they’d be on the same playing field. He looked down at Shiro, just so  _ hurt _ and  _ scared _ . 

“I can’t lose you, Shiro.”

He pressed his lips to Shiro’s carefully, tasting his and Shiro’s salty tears. Fuck, this was so hard. And it  _ shouldn’t _ be. They clearly had an option they could go with, but Shiro wouldn’t have it.  So, he kissed him. He kissed him to remind him of what he would be leaving behind should he choose to die.

“Sometimes I hate how selfless you are Shiro,” Keith said softly, pressing his forehead to Shiro’s. Shiro lightly laughed, massive hands gripping Keith’s hips. 

“And sometimes I hate how impulsive you are, Keith. This is something you should  _ really _ spend time thinking about, Key,” Shiro retorted with an angry huff.

“Shiro, I can’t. Because then I’ll think of the other option. You dying. And I just can’t accept that! Especially when we can prevent it. Shiro, I’ve liked you for  _ so long _ . I finally get you properly and now you saying you’re leaving? I won’t accept that. You can’t die. A part of me will die too,” Keith replied.

“I haven’t been in your life  _ that _ long to really be impactful,” scoffed Shiro.

“The length of time does not matter. It is the quality of that time. Quality time spent with a person who has shown me a love I’ve never known. I won’t lose that person,” Keith said, clinging closer to him.

“I don’t want to lose you either,” Shiro said, completely choked up.

“So, please. Please let me do this for you. It’ll make us equals. It’ll save you. We get even longer together. You don’t have to do this alone. You don’t have to keep the weight of all of this on your shoulders anymore. Shiro, let me save your life,” Keith pleaded. He had one hand on the back of his head, pressing him close. He just really hoped his words really got through to Shiro.

Keith wasn’t certain about many things. He wasn’t certain about his major and changed it too many times. He wasn’t certain college even was for him and he ended up dropping out. Even with dropping out he wasn’t certain he made the right choice. But with this he was never more certain about anything in his life. He would do this. For Shiro. 

“Okay,” Shiro finally agreed after a few moments of silence. Keith practically jumped for joy when he finally agreed. He planted a big sloppy kiss on his cheek, finally having a happy smile after this awful conversation.

“We’ll do it. Okay—let’s. Yeah,” Shiro said, trying to psych himself up. Keith gripped his shoulders again, that smug grin on his face that Shiro loved so much. His eyes were alive, completely fired up. Keith was full of hope. He was going to save his boyfriend after all.

“ _ Let’s do it.” _

**Author's Note:**

> What's up it's your boy Matthias back at ya again with sheith fic. Because I can't stop.
> 
> Take a one shot after like a year of no writing. Although--I have a whole ass universe for this one shot. If enough people are interested in this I will happily continue it in a multi-chap fic. And from what I have planned? It's a wild ride.
> 
> And as always thank my lovely beta [Chey!](instagram.com/gotmynameinlights)
> 
> Thank you for reading! If you want to get in contact with me, hit me up here!
> 
> [Twitter](https://twitter.com/commandershiro)  
[Facebook](https://www.facebook.com/idol.dee.378?ref=bookmarks)


End file.
